Raining on sunday
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: One Shot Shandy story! *Rated M* Inspired by a great friend..


It had been a long seven days and they were all ready for a break. They had been working a particular hard case and were both mentally and physically exhausted. It was a Saturday so we were able to wrap everything up fairly quickly.

After several hours of doing paper work, I emerge from my office looking around the room at my team and their tired and drawn faces.

She clear my throat.. "Since we have been working so hard these last few days. "Everyone go home and get some rest." I'll see all of you back on Monday.

They all look at me as they all made their way out of the murder room and to their respective homes. I turn around and see Andy still working on something at his desk. I gently run my hand across his shoulders as he sits up a little straighter.

"Are you ready to go home? He looked at me with a crooked grin.

"Your house or mine?" He asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Mine of course, I smile at him as I walk back into my office.

He follows me into my office, "What about rusty?" "Won't he be home? He asked puzzled as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"No he is left for the weekend, "He won't be back until Monday… I smiled mischievously at him. "So we have the entire weekend."

I make my way around the desk and sat down next to him, "We both need this weekend before we both start falling apart.

"We have been running ourselves ragged the last few days and it's time for a break." I tell him as I run my thumb along his hand smiling at him.

"Sounds like you've had this planned for a while?" He held my hand a little tighter as he spoke.

I just look at him and laugh. "Actually no it just kind of happened at the last minute." After I had all of my things together we make our way out of the murder room ourselves. "As we leave the office the clouds are building up the afternoon sky and it starts to rain on us which a refreshing feeling.

Once we arrived at my condo we went about our normal routine and settled into watch a movie. After the movie was over I make my way out on the balcony and stare at the city below. I like coming out here it's my place of peace and quiet. The sky is dark and the rain is still falling this type of weather makes me want to wrap in a blanket and stay in bed.

I feel Andy standing behind me as he wrapped his arms around me and I lean into his chest while we watch the storm clouds roll in. He kisses the top of my head as we stand here lost in our thoughts and each other.

I turn around to face him as I kiss his chin and ran my fingers through his hair. He gently cups my face in his hands as our lips met in a gentle kiss. "How about we finish this inside I say as I pull him back inside the condo.

He starts kissing and sucking on my neck as he starts to unzip the back of my dress with one hand while the other one is in my hair. God he feels so good I can feel his ever growing cock pressing into my inner thigh as he lets my dress fall to the floor leaving me standing before him wearing a pink lace bra and panty set as he stares at me up and down.

"Damn Sharon" "You look absolutely gorgeous" as he walks over and wraps his arms around me kissing me as my bra falls off my shoulders to the floor.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I start kissing and sucking on his ear lobe as I run my hand down to his aching cock, He's more than ready for me as I start pumping up and down the length of it. I start kissing him down his body making my way to his belly as I continue to pump his shaft with my hand.

"Sharon that feels so fucking good. "Don't stop" He moans as I add a little more pressure as I get closer to his aching cock. He pulls me back up and walks us both to the couch as he sits down I kneel in front of him as I start to lick and suck on his aching cock until I have fully in my mouth. He is moaning and groaning "Don't stop sharon" Don't Fucking stop"

As I continue I feel him lay his hand on the back of my head while I continue to suck and play with his balls.

I can see that he almost ready to fall over the edge. As I slip him out of my mouth I hear him hiss at the loss of contact.

I make my way back up his body leaving kisses as I make my way to his lips and he kisses me with such passion I've never felt before. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lay me down on the couch as he makes his way down to my center as we lose ourselves in each other we hear the rain hitting the windows. I love it when it rains…

"As I make my way down sharon's body leaving a trail of kisses as I go. As I make my way to her center I can see she more than ready for me. As I start to lick on her clit I add one finger as I speed up the pace I hear her moan "Oh fuck Andy that feels sooo good" "I want you inside me." I can tell that she getting close I want to fall over the edge with her as I make my way up her sweat covered body leaving kisses on every stretch mark and scare on her beautiful body.

As he kisses his way back up my body and kisses me passionately, I can taste myself in the kisses which excites me. He sits up on the couch as I lower myself on his aching cock "Damn that feels so fucking good." I moan as I start rocking my hips into his and he is sucking and kissing my breast and I feel him dig his nails into my back as we both start to fall over the edge together.

As the lay on the couch with our sweat covered bodies tangled together we are both content with afternoon events. We both finally found the release we were itching for..

We make our way to the bedroom and lay in bed wrapped in each others arms listening to the rain fall.. He gently kisses the top of my head as I look up into his dark eyes, "I love you Andy" I tell him as he smiles at me. "I love you too Sharon."

We spend the rest of the night and much of Sunday laying in each others arms talking, laughing, making love and enjoying each other… "I love it when it rains on Sundays..


End file.
